Come Back To Me
by unicornollymurs
Summary: Edward has changed. Something inside him clicked. Bella has to run for life but will she stay alive or will Edward catch her?
1. Gone

Bella P.O.V

_I woke up and there he was...sitting at the end of my bed looking as breathtaking as he always did. I turned to look at my clock. 5:58, 2 minutes before my alarm was going to start bleeping away. I turned back to Edward. Why was he so beautiful?!_

"_Good morning beautiful" His smooth voice said._

"_You're early" I said as I sat up. We were face to face now and I was so tempted to lean in and kiss him. I had to use all my willpower not to._

"_I couldn't wait another minute to see you." He pulled me close and I didn't have to resist any more. He kissed me, softly to begin with but then I pulled him right down on my lips. It was so intense, so wonderful..._

_But then he started kissing my neck...and he bit me..._

_**beep beep beep**_

My alarm woke me up from the worst nightmare I have ever had. I looked at the bottom of my bed but he wasn't there. He'll never be there. Not any more. Not since he turned...

I looked at my cell and seen I had 7 missed calls and 3 voice mails, all from Carlisle. I listened to the first one:_I_

"_Bella, this is really important. Please call me back." _

The seconded one was pretty much the same but in a more panicked voice. The third one really scared me though.

"_BELLA! It's really important! Call me now! It's...it's about Edward. Alice seen him hurting Charlie in a vision. Get down here."_

I rushed to get dressed. I didn't care what I put on, I just threw on the first thing that came to hand which happened to be a pair of crappy old jeans and a jumper that Edward had bought me a few months ago. I sat on my bed and cried. I tried my hardest to be quiet so Charlie wouldn't hear me. No such luck. He knocked on my door softly and whispered "Bells, you OK in there?"

"Yeah Dad," I squeaked in a small, pathetic voice "I'm fine." I heard him walking away let out a sigh of relief that he didn't stay to talk about it.

I changed tops and ran downstairs and out the door. I heard Charlie shouting my name on my way out the door but I didn't stop to listen. I got to the Cullens in record time and practically ran into the house.

"Carlisle!" I yelled "Carlisle?"

I ran into the living room and seen the whole family sitting having a deep conversation. The whole family except Edward. It was still hard to see him missing from the family.

"Bella, you made it." Carlisle sounded relieved.

"Yeah, I got your voice mails. So what happened in your vision?" I said, aiming my question at Alice.

She took a gulp before answering my question. Funny, in all the time I've been friends with her, I've never seen Alice taking a gulp.

" It was at your house. He crashed through the door and just started...biting."

I just stood there, taking it in. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward wouldn't do that. _MY _ Edward wouldn't hurt anyone, especially my dad! But the sad thing was I knew he would.

-1 month ago-

I was sewing a button on my dads shirt for him. I was never really good at sewing but Charlie is useless and there was no way he would be able do it. Edward was sitting in on bed kissing my neck, then my cheek, then my forehead and then back to my neck.

"Edward, I need to concentrate on this. I'm already terrible at it and you're not helping!"

"I'm sorry but you're just so amazing!" He said in his husky voice.

I wanted to kiss him back so badly but I had to sew my dads shirt. The way he was looking at me, it was like he pleading me to kiss him. I didn't think vampires would plead for anything, especially for a kiss.

"Just give me a minute. Once I finish this we can make out all we want. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed reluctantly.

I continued to sew and jabbed myself with the needle. It started bleeding which isn't exactly what you want with a vampire sitting right next to you. I looked at him with concern.

He just smiled and said "Don't worry, Bella, it doesn't bother me now."

I smiled and sucked the blood of my finger. I finished sewing, threw the shirt on floor and attacked Edward. We kissed and kissed and kissed. My finger suddenly started bleeding again and it spread on Edwards shirt. He said it was no big deal but I was worried.

After he'd left I got a phone call. It was from Esme telling me the most heart-breaking news. Edward had clicked. He just went crazy. My blood on his shirt had sent him off on a rampage and no-one knew when he would back.

Edward wanted to kill me...

It was all my fault...


	2. The Truth

I have to talk to him. I have to get him to realise that he loves me. Get him to realise that he _adores me! _But how am I supposed to do that when he'd kill if I got close enough to talk to him? One thing was for sure, I couldn't let him hurt Charlie and I have to do whatever it takes to protect him.

"I have to talk to him. I have to make him realise his feelings for me."

"_WHAT!? _Bella, are you _crazy? _He'd kill on the spot!" Alice was right but I couldn't face the truth.

"She's right Bella," Rosalie started to say. "I know I'm not exactly your biggest fan but I don't want to see Edward, my _brother, _killing the one person he has ever loved!"

I knew what I had to do. I had to leave Forks. Leave Forks to protect myself and my dad. Edward wouldn't be interested in hurting him if I was no where near him.

"I have to go..." I muttered to the Cullens. They just looked one another. After a few moments of silence Carlisle spoke up.

"I'm afraid so. You can and live with your mother in Florida. You should be safe there. If Edward went there he'd be risking his own life. The Volturi wouldn't waste any time in killing him he was exposed."

I left the Cullens and went home to call my mom about staying at hers. It went straight to voice mail.

"_Hey mom, can you call me back please? It's kinda important."_

I decided to talk to Charlie about it instead. I went downstairs and found him lying on the sofa watching the football. I swear I saw something move in the corner. Whether there was really something there or it was a figment of my imagination, I have no idea but I hope to god it was a figment of my imagination!

"Hey dad? Can I talk to you?" He looked up at me. He seemed a little shocked to see me, like I didn't actually live here.

"Uh, yeah, of course, Bells. What's up?"

"I want to move to Florida. With mom." I waited for his reaction. It seemed to take forever. He turned of the TV, stood up and faced me.

"Why?" He sounded sad...hurt.

"Edward." I told Charlie we broke up because he cheated on me with Jessica. He was _PISSED! _He threatened to kill him and think that, if I hadn't convinced otherwise, he would have done it without hesitation.

"You can't leave just because of him! What about Jacob? What about the Cullens? What...what about me?"

Why did he have to make me feel worse than I already did about this? I hadn't even thought about Jacob. I was in love with him. Not madly in love like I was with Edward, but still in love. He was my best friend and I couldn't leave him without talking to him.

"I'll speak to him about it. I have to leave dad, I can't stay here any longer. It's dange..." I stopped myself before I let anything out that he shouldn't know.

"Dangerous?" Too late. "Why would it be dangerous?" When I didn't say anything he grabbed me by the shoulders tightly and practically screamed in my face. "BELLA! Why would it be dangerous!? What the hell is going on!?"

"It...it's...it's nothing. Northing's going on. I have to go." I spat out and ran up the stairs.

"BELLA!" Charlie came running after me. "Bella, you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth!" I didn't reply again. I just ran into my room where he usually leaves me alone. But not this time. He shoved open the door. "Bella. Tell me! I'm not going to let this go. You might as well tell what the fuck is going on!"

Uh oh. He was swearing. Charlie never swears. Not at me. I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him about the Cullens or the Quilleuets or that the boy I was so in love with was desperately trying to kill me and Charlie. I didn't have to tell him. I heard the front door open and slam shut again. The first thing that went through my head was _"Edward"..._but then, thankfully, Alice and Carlisle showed up at my bedroom door.

"Bella, I seen you and Charlie fighting so we decided to tell him." Charlie looked from Alice to me to Carlisle and back to Alice.

"Tell me what?"

"Perhaps you should join us downstairs, Charlie." Carlisle said in calm voice but I was nowhere near being calm!

Carlisle led us all into the kitchen where the rest of the Cullens stood away from the stream of sunlight coming in through the window. Charlie started to look even more worried.

Carlisle started speaking in a smooth voice. "My family and I aren't exactly normal. We are incredibly cold," Alice placed a hand Charlie's biceps to prove it. "We are incredibly pale as you can see, we are unbelievably fast," Jasper ran around the house, grabbing items on the way, in under 5 seconds. My dad looked stunned. "We shine in the sunlight," Esme stepped into the streak of sun that was shining in and started to sparkle. "And we are scarily strong. Emmett." Emmett looked around looking for something he could do to prove his strength when he finally said "Screw it." and slammed his hand through the wall.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled.

"Well what else was I meant to do?" Emmett asked his adoptive mother. "So Charlie, figured out what we are yet?"

Charlie was just standing there. Frozen in place. Glued to the ground. After about 3 minutes of staring into space he said "I don't know. You can't be what I think you are, you just can't be..." He carried on mumbling but it was too quiet and fast to understand.

"Dad, are you OK?" I asked, worried. He didn't answer. "Dad? DAD?!"

"What?"

"It's true. They _are_ vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice even Edward are all vampires." I tried to explain but he just looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"Bella, do you hear yourself? You're saying that the people in our house are _vampires. _And that your boyfriend is a vampire!"

"How else do you explain their speed, strength, or the fact that the sparkle in the sunlight?" I turned to Emmett and said "I think you're going to have to pull out the big guns. Show him your fangs."

Emmett looked to Carlisle for conformation who nodded. Emmett stepped into the sunlight, right in front Charlie, and showed his fangs. His eyes went pitch black, his fangs were so pointy. Even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me he still scared the crap outta me. He also scared the crap outta Charlie. He grabbed a knife, pushed me behind him pointed the knife at Emmett. _Shit, everything had gotten way out of control now! _Emmett went back to normal and put his hands up in defence. Jasper shoved in front himand used his mood control thing to calm Charlie down. Charlie placed the knife back on the counter and sat down at the table.

"You're vampires?" He asked even though he knew, I could tell he knew.

"Yes, we are. But we're different. We only drink animals blood. You have no reason to be afraid of us." Carlisle tried calming him, and I think it worked until he realised Edward was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Edward?"

"Edward went on a rampage." Carlisle explained. It was still hard to hear and I knew everyone else felt the same. "He wants to kill Bella and yourself. That's why Bella has to leave."

Charlie's eyes widened. "He wants to kill Bella! And me! You told me there nothing to worry about!"

Esme put a hand on his shoulder and said "And there won't be. As long as Bella leaves to live with her mother."

"So she has to completely change her life because her boyfriend, your _son,_ wants to suck the life out of her?

"It's not that bad," I said, trying to get him to stop panicking. "If I move to Florida he'll leave me alone. He wouldn't go there unless he wants to die."

"Die? Why would he die?" My father asked.

"The Volturi." Carlisle started to explain. "They are the head of all vampires. Aro, the leader, is like our president. If Edward goes to Florida he will most likely get caught in the sun and Aro won't accept that. He'd kill him straight away."

"Oh, poor Edward. My hearts breaks for him!" Charlie said, sarcastically

"Dad, I still love him! So do his family!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I tend not to give a shit about the people, if you can even class him as a person, who want to kill my daughter and I!" He had a point but I couldn't bare to think about Edward dead. I just couldn't do it.

"So, why wouldn't he kill me?" Charlie asked.

"He has use for you if Bella isn't here." Esme told him in her kindest voice.

"How do you know he won't kill me just so Bella will come back to Forks?" We hadn't thought about that. _Crap! _

"We don't." Carlisle admitted honestly.

"So what's the point in Bella moving if you don't even know that she'll be safe?!"

"We will protect you," Alice said. "Along with the wolves."

"The wolves?" Charlie asked. "I hope to god you're talking about your pet wolves and not Werewolves!?"

"For gods sake Alice!" Rosalie shouted. "Now we have to tell him about the Quilleutes!"

"The Quilleutes? You mean Billy and Jacob? They're werewolves?!"

"No. Jacob is. So are Embry, Quill, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared and Sam. Sam is the Alpha." I told Charlie. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"So you were dating a vampire and are best friends with a werewolf? Wow, Bella, you're life is really fucked up!"

"Thanks, Dad." I said, sarcastically.

"Charlie we're getting off topic. We will send Bella to Florida and do whatever it takes to protect you and stop Edward from getting himself killed."

"Screw Edward! Don't protect him! He's trying to kill my little girl! Let him go to Florida and get caught by the Volturi or whatever the fuck they're called! I don't give a shit!"

"Dad! I love him! We can't let him die!"

"You _love him!?_ How can you love a vampire!? Especially one trying to kill you!?"

"Dad, he can't die. He just can't. I know he still loves me. He's just...confused."

"Confused?" A voice from behind me spoke. I turned to see Jacob and the pack standing at my kitchen door. When did they come in?

"Jacob. Is it true?" Charlie asked, standing up. "Are you all werewolves?"

Sam looked at Carlisle. "You told him?" He asked.

"We had to. Alice let it slip. Why are you here anyway?"

"We heard about Edward and Bella so came down to talk to Bella outside. When we saw your cars, we came in thinking Charlie was out or something so we thought we could all talk." Sam explained.

"Well, I'm moving to Florida and you and the Cullens have to protect Charlie."

"So it is true." Charlie said in a quiet voice to himself.

"You're moving to Florida?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. It's the best thing to do."

"What about Charlie? And me! I love you, Bella!" What is it with people making me feel like crap!?

"I'm sorry Jacob, but what would you rather have, me staying here and dying or me moving to Florida where I would be safe?" Now it was my turn to make him feel guilty. He looked down at the floor and whispered a quiet "Sorry".

The day passed and the Cullens and wolves left. My mom called me back and I asked if I could move in with her. Of course, she loved the idea. I told it was because Edward had cheated on me.

I booked my flight for the next day and packed up all my things.

It was official. I was leaving Forks.


End file.
